


On Both Schoolyard and Battlefield

by NonMetaphoricFlop



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Reunions, Sappy Shit, Sorry Not Sorry, also tony just straight up doesn't die because i said so, i refuse to let this ship die, idk if this is even relevant anymore, reality can be whatever I want, this is 32847 years late im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonMetaphoricFlop/pseuds/NonMetaphoricFlop
Summary: the endgame battle reunion we deserved but the russos were too cowardly to give us





	On Both Schoolyard and Battlefield

Steve struggled on his back, trying to throw of a Chutauri that had him pinned to the ground. He was strong, but he was exhausted from the battle that felt like it had been going on fir hours. How long had it been since Bruce reversed the Snap? And then goddamn fireballs rained from the sky? He bared his teeth at the creature and shoved against it once more, feeling it go limp and collapse on top of him. 

“You know, sometimes, I think you like getting punched.”

Steve rolled out from under the corpse, meeting Bucky’s eyes for the first time since he watched him turn to ash. Actually, that wasn’t entirely true. Steve had seen them countless times since then in his dreams that quickly turned into nightmares. 

“I had ‘em on the ropes.”

Bucky smiled softly. “I know you did.” Steve grasped his extended hand and hauled himself up, mavelling at the man before him. Those eyes, the color of the winter sky. It may have been five years, but Steve could never forget the exact shade of blue. He reached out and touched Bucky lightly on the face, running his thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone before throwing his arms around his neck and launching all 200+ pounds of supersoldier onto his friend. 

“Bucky,” Steve said into his hair, his forehead resting in the crook of Bucky’s neck, although it came out as more of a sob.

“Yeah I’m here, ya stupid punk,” Bucky responded, although judging by the waver in his voice he was crying too. He squeezed Steve’s waist and brought his metal hand up to run through Steve’s hair. Steve briefly lifted his head and pressed a kiss into Bucky’s jaw.

“Bucky,” he repeated, and yep he was full on ugly crying. “I let you die again. You were righ there, and then-”

“Hey. Look at me.” Steve backed up slightly and let Bucky cup his face in both hands, tilting his chin up to make eye contact. “I’m here now, aren’t I? And so help me God, I am never leaving again. I met it when I said ‘till the end of the line.”

“I did too,” Steve responded, and his mouth met Bucky’s, and for the first time in five years he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> obvs steve doesn't do that at the end (but i might write about that later idk)


End file.
